Reassurance
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: The night before he leaves for Hogwarts for the first time, Draco spends a moment with his father.


Disclaimer: Draco and Lucius Malfoy aren't mine. Believe me if they were, no way would I be sharing them!

_**Reassurance **_

Night had fallen over Wiltshire. A beautiful clear night of starts and fell after a perfect sun set, during a which a family had had there last dinner together for what was sure to be three long months for the two members of the family that were left behind. The youngest member however, had babbled on about his new adventure which he would embark on the next day, his parents both having finished it over fifteen years before hand.

But some times excitement was cover for fear and after getting ready for bed, the little boy went to one of his favourite rooms in the house to sit quietly, disobeying his others orders. What he had not banked on being caught there.

"What are you still doing up? Didn't mother say you had to go straight to bed after your bath tonight?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

He had been on his way down to his study when he had seen a light on in the private family room. On one of the large black leather sofa sat his son, bathed, and in his pyjamas, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes," sighed the younger of the Malfoy men. Lucius smirked, knowing what was on his sons mind.

The same thing that had been on his when he had been eleven at the date was August 31st.

"You'll be ok tomorrow." He said to him from the door way. That was what he remembered wishing his father would tell him. A bit of reassurance.

Draco shuffled up the couch a bit, and looking from his dad to the space he had made. Lucius gave in to his sons wishes and went over to Draco, sitting by his side.

"What if I'm not?"

When he was with others, like his friends, he already pretended to be the perfect Malfoy man, confident and cold. But he wasn't. Lucius knew full well at the end of the day when he looked in to his sons eyes: Draco was just a child. He had the same worries as other children and the same needs, even if he tried to pretend different.

"You will be."

"But dad you don't understand. I've never been away from you and mother for longer than two nights. What if I get home sick?"

"We'll pack some flu powder. If you want to come home or need me or your mother we'll only be a fireplace away."

"Ok, so what if – dad." What small front Draco had left dropped. "I'm scared." Lucius nodded and shuffled close to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's o.k. – tomorrow is a big day. It's only natural. But these next seven years are going to be some of the best you will ever have. You'll make friends, have a right laugh with your dorm companions, have your first romance-"

"Err, dad! Girls are stupid; I'm not going to be having a _romance _any one." He muttered.

Lucius smirked. "I'll remind you of that in a few years shall I, my little dragon?" He chuckled and shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is, Draco, no matter how scary the thought of getting on the Hogwarts Express is tomorrow, me and your mother wouldn't let you unless we knew it was the right thing for you to do. Cissa and I are so proud of you, you know that don't you? The term will go so fast. You're going to be home for Christmas before you know it."

Draco nodded, considering what he had just been told and looked up at his father with affection. It was rare the two of them really ever got to talk liker this, one on one and if were alone then it was normally because he had been naughty and needed telling off.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You're the greatest."

Lucius felt his heart soften. The corners of his month turn in to a true smile and he beamed at his boy.

"I am glad you think so. Come here you," he muttered softly and for the first time in weeks he embraced his son. Lifting Draco in to his lap, he kissed the boys for head and held him close. Draco in turn, wrapped his arms round his dad, worming his way through Lucius heavy clock so he just a shirt was between them. He put his head on Lucius chest and could hear his father's strong heart beating. The between the two of them in that moment were so comforting to both. Lucius knew in his heart of hearts, he did not wish to let go of his son yet. The minute he stepped foot in the school, Draco's journey to man hood begun, and he was more than happy for his son to remain the most innocent of children for a long time yet, but it was not to be. Kissing his sons head of light blonde locks he shut his eyes. "I know my actions don't always show it but I do love you, my precious son." He whispered to him.

"I know dad, I love you too." He sighed, so happy to share the embrace with his father. It made him feel safe. For a while, he fell silent. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Lucius said, wishing his son hadn't spoken again. He had enjoyed the peace and quiet, with only the antique clock in the back ground ticking away.

"Why if I don't make Slytherin?" he feared. That would be his worse nightmare.

"I don't think there is any chance of that but, if the worse comes to the worse, then I suppose Ravenclaw is an acceptable house."

Draco nodded, knowing his fears confirmed. He had to be in his father's house, he had to be a Slytherin and he knew it. He had to be a Slytherin for both their sakes. Draco Malfoy had never been just acceptable, nor would he ever be if he had anything to do with it.

"But Draco, don't worry. I have complete faith in you my son." Said Lucius as he relaxed in to the sofa. "You are going to do just fine. And when I get your first letter home tomorrow night, I know you'll have good news for me and mother."

Draco nodded, smiling, trying but failing to stifle a yawn.

"Come on now, time for bed for you I think. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Draco's nodded and stood up then turned back to his father a devilish smile on his face.

"There's no bed time at Hogwarts is there?" he said excitedly.

"No, not exactly."

"Brilliant. I am going to stay up all night, every night! And you and mother won't be able to do anything about it."

"This is true. But son…"

"Yes dad…."

"If I hear anything about you falling to sleep in class or turning up later, I most definitely can do some thing about that. No pocket money, no Quidditch when you get home and think of all the time I am going to have to think of new punishments whilst your away…am I understood?" asked Lucius smirking, but in a manner where Draco not sure whether his father was joking or not.

"Perfectly."

"Good." He said softly. "Now off to bed. Sleep well my Dragon."

"Night," said Draco as he walked out the room, looking over his shoulder once more before he left, with a fond at his father. He really did have _the greatest_ father in the world.

There were no doubts in his mind over that.


End file.
